The Gremory Mage
by AZ23AJ
Summary: The mid child of the Gremory Clan, is the first Devil Mage to come to the Clock Tower within thousands of years. Ren will face other Mages, Supernatural, and Schools, but later face something bigger than he thought...The Holy Grail War. Rated M for Mature.


**Chapter 1 The Devil Mage (Act 0)**

Within the Clock Tower of London has one of the Mage class taking place, being Lord El-Melloi II reach class on Magecraft and had the students taking notes as their teacher talk. A few students stood out than normal Mages coming to the Clock Tower, but one stands out the most has something different and some don't know the nature of the student, but a few do and for good reason.

The Student was a young man with brown hair that had some crimson red streaks and purple eyes. He had a learn but muscle built and body of a fighter due to his training. He wore a black jacket with a red collar shirt underneath, black pants that are held by a silver belt, black dress shoes, and carried a book bag by his side. This was Ren Artorias Gremory, the second son of the Lord and Lady of the Gremory Clan, and Student Mage of the Clock Tower.

The Mage's Association had known about the Supernatural beings, mostly sending their hunters or enforcers to deal with ghouls, undead, or crazy vampires that are wild dogs and a threat to the world alike. They also have cases that Lord El-Melloi II takes care of with a few of his students of course helps and let's get back to the story, shall we?

Soon enough the class was over, Ren stayed behind to gather up his notes and books while waiting for one of his friends to meet him.

"Ren," A female voice called out, getting the young man's attention and saw one of his friends standing before him.

A young girl at the age of 15 with grey hair and blue eyes. She wears a grey hood to hide most of her face, a short black cape with white fur, black gloves, a black jacket, grey and black skirt, black leggings, and black boots. This was Gray, a fellow assistant to Lord El-Melloi II like Ren, and a very good friend to the young man.

"Hey, Gray, ready to get going?" Ren asked as he gathers up his stuff and upon his feet to walk with his friend.

"Hai, I am, but first we need help Sir with a few things. He has a meeting with some of other Head Mages from other departments in the meeting room and Ms. Reines is with them as well," Gray informed as she walks out of the classroom with Ren by her side.

Ren nodded his head and said, "Very well. Let's head to the meeting room."

The pair walks towards the meeting room to see their master/teacher/Lord El-Mellon II, Waver Velvet, walking out of the room. He happens to be the headteacher of the pair's class and the one that rebuilt the Modern Magecraft Theories department.

Before Waver could join Ren and Gray, a voice spoke, "Well, see you later, Elder Brother."

That voice belongs to Reines El-Melloi of the Archisorte family and will be the Lord once she comes to adulthood. But for now, Waver is the Lord and understands his role all too well.

"Please send my regards to the cute apprentice of yours and Ren-kun," Reines waved goodbye and left.

Waver soon left the Clock Tower office towards his room to see Ren and Gray petting a stray black cat.

"Welcome home, Sir," Gray greeted with a smile on her face.

"Welcome sir," Ren greeted with a smile.

Waver looked at the cat and said, "That stray cat came over here again?"

The cat had been coming to the Lord's house for some time now, thanks to Gray or Ren or both giving it food which follows them.

"I'm sorry. It's because I gave it some food," Gray replied as she and Ren stood up.

"It's not your responsibly, Gray. Or you, Ren," Waver said as he walked into his office.

Soon the cat jumped on the sofa which got the three mages attention.

"Hey, you. Don't get on the sofa with those filthy paws! Out of the way, stupid cat!" Waver called but the cat didn't listen and started playing the sofa with its paws.

"Damn you–"

"S-Sir?"

Waver stopped to calm down as he looked away from Gray, not wanting to see her face at this time and bring back trouble memories. Those trouble memories are a story for another time and move on. Ren frowned, not liking that and understands a bit, but he was fine with his friend for who she is, not what she looks like. But it is what is and moving on.

"Um, anyway..." Gray started, changing the subject.

"If you both have something to say, wait until after my smoke," Waver said, walking to his sofa that cat wasn't on and take his smoke break to blow off some steam.

"All right," The two students said in unison.

Waver took a cigar, taking some smoke to breathe out and said, "They really are a worthless bunch."

This got the attention of the students and wonder what got their teacher in an upset mode in his meeting.

Waver saw that and answered, "Damn old men...they told me to declare whose side I'm on!"

"Whose side you are on?" Gray asked.

"Power struggle, Gray. Other mages are known for power struggles," Ren answered, getting a nod from the Lord.

"Right, Ren. The Mages of the Clock Tower are always fighting in a power struggle. Who are the allies and foes of the Modern Magecraft Theories department?" Waver informed/asked himself.

The Lord closed his eyes before taking another smoke and sighed as he breathed out.

"They said they wanted me to decide soon," Waver said.

"But Sir, are you going to fight someone?" Gray asked while the cat slept on the sofa.

"Shit!" Causing the cat to jump but stopped as the teacher calms down.

"Oh, pardon me. I am only a substitute Lord. I don't have the skills to match the rank. If I had the time to get some conspiracies moving around, I'd rather use that time to polish up my own skills," Waver explained, making good sense.

From where Ren comes from that made good sense as his father would tell him about their people getting allies and taking training to a good level to rise the skills. It made great sense and Waver had some time for that.

"Sir...," Gray and Ren said but didn't go on when...

Waver slammed his left fist into the table, causing the cat to jump in shock of the sudden force.

"But damn all them evil spirits! Mages who've forgotten the righteous path of pursuit can all be cursed and rot in Hell!" Waver cursed and crossed his arms.

Things stood quiet for a second until the clock clinked and caused Gray to remember something important.

"Sir, by the way, Mr. Willes from the Spiritual Evocation department wanted you to submit those reports," Gray said, reminding her teacher.

"Why didn't you mention that to me sooner?" Waver asked.

"Because you told us not to bother you and wait until after your smoke. So, the blames on you on that one, sir," Ren said with a smirk, getting Gray to smile a little, but the pair stopped as this wasn't' the time for that.

Waver groaned as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, knowing that it was his mistake and need to fix that.

"That was my mistake. Let's go, students," Waver said as he got up from the sofa, having the three of them leaving the office to get the reports.

**Small Time Skip **

Waver and Gray had made their way to get the reports in and other papers that need checking. Ren went on ahead to gather up anything that might come out for his teacher. He soon started to make his way back to his teacher's office/home.

The brown harried Gremory thought over a few things about his time here and how much he missed home. He wasn't your normal day Mages to come to the Clock Tower.

No, in fact, Ren happens to be a part of a great clan and family that is well known within the Supernatural or hit the nail on the head, the Devil Faction – Gremory Clan. Yes, the young mage is a Devil, not Demon, and keeps that part a secret from other mages, but a few know like his teacher, some of his friends, and Gray.

It's possible that some First-class Mages might know as well and would want to capture Ren in hopes of creating a weapon for their family clans. But the young Gremory in under protection and who dares to harm the middle child of the clan will face the whole wrath of the said clan.

Lord and Lady Gremory wanted their son to attend and finish his years in Devil School in the Underworld, but Ren was smart for the classes and was at a college level thanks on studding a lot. So, he sends a letter to the Clock Tower of taking their school and become a Mage without his family knowing. Of course, they were against when finding out, but in the end, they respect his wishes and were very support of him.

Ren will send as many letters he can of his time here and call his family to check in. He did miss his family; dad, mom, big brother, big sister, little sister, nephew, and friends but he still was happy to send messages and even visit them when he has the chance. The middle Gremory had a lot of things to do and could make a name for himself within a few years here as a Mage. But yeah anything can happen.

"Hello Ren-kun!" A female voice cheerful spoke, getting the young Gremory's attention and turn to see who was behind him.

"Greeting Reines," Ren greeted, knowing the young heiress El-Melloi for good awhile since he got here.

"Say Ren-kun? Have you ever thought of taking some case in favor for the inner circle of the Lords? Maybe talk to the Queen or your teacher back home about you crush?" Reines asked with teasing smirk on her face.

Ren blushed in light red of that tease, pointing at the young mage and said, "Shut up! Don't go around and tease people like that, Reines!"

This caused Reines to giggle at the Gremory's answer to her tease and smiled that she can always get Ren act from her tease.

"Now, now, now Ren-kun. I'm just teasing and its fun," Reines said.

"I know, but it's not fun to tease someone of their crush," Ren said with a groan.

"Oh? So, not only you have a crush on Gray, but you own teacher back home? Well, aren't you the Devil?" Reines said with a smirk.

Ren raised an eyebrow at this but sighed and leave it alone as he walks back to the Lord's room.

"Take care Ren-kun," Reines said, taking her leave.

"You too Reines," Ren said as he walks towards his teacher's room.

To answer the question that many of have in mind is: Does Reines knows that Ren is a Devil? Yes, she does and was the first to figure out. She keeps her lip on it and loves to tease her favorite Devil these days. Never gets old but it's the way it is and let's move on with the day.

Ren had a feeling that things here are about to get interesting in the following days to come.

**AN: Umu, yep we have a DxD and Fate Series world together with some other crossover into the story that is TBA. **

**Act 0 will take place within Fate/Stay Night and later Act 1 to DxD. **

**See you all next time but before that...here's the OC's harem so far. **

**Ren's Harem: **

** Fate: Gray. Reines El-Melloi. Luviagelita Edelfelt. Hishiri Adashino. Medea. Medusa. Artoria Pendragon. Rin Tohsaka. More TBA**

** DxD: Akeno Himejima. Vali (Female). Kuroka. Serafall Leviathan. Four or Six more which is TBA**

** Others: TBA**

**...**

**OC's Theme Song: Numb by Linkin Park **

**Ren Artorias Gremory **

**Nicknames:**

The Brown Gremory.

Second Magus Killer (Act 1).

The Middle Gremory (By Most Devil Clans and Mages).

Demonic Swordsmen.

The Darksaber.

The Magus Devil.

Devil Enforcer.

Lord Gremory (By Some Mage Clans).

Ren-kun (By Serafall, Luvia, and Reines).

**Age:** 17 (Act 0). 20 (Act 1).

**Hair:** Brown with crimson streaks.

**Eyes:** Purple

**Appearance:** Find Out

** Personality:** Find Out

**Species:** Pure Blooded Devil

**Ranking:** Mid-Class Devil (Act 0). High-Class Devil (Act 1). Mage

**Affiliation:**

Gremory Clan (Possible Heir)

Devil Faction.

Mage's Association.

Fallen Angel Faction (Later on).

Angel Faction (Later on).

** Likes:** Family, Friends, Reading & Writing, Study & Learning Magic, Coffee, and other hobbies he has.

**Dislikes:** Some Assholes, Prideful Devils & Mages, and not having his Coffee.

**Equipment and Weapons: **

Morgan Excalibur.

Demonic Magecraft Armor (Cu Alter).

**Powers and Abilities:**

Demonic Power.

High-Level Magic.

High Strength, Speed, and Stamina.

Immense Durability.

Minor Healing Factor.

Master Swordsmen.

Magecraft (All Elements and Gandr).

Rune Magic.

Jewel Magecraft (WIP)

**Childhood Friends:** Sona Sitri. Ravel Phenex.

**Family Relatives:**

Zekram Bael (Ancestor).

Unnamed Great Grandfather.

Unnamed Great Grandmother.

Unnamed Grandfather.

Unnamed Grandmother.

Zeoticus Gremory (Father).

Venelana Gremory (Mother).

Sirzechs Lucifer (Older Brother).

Grayfia Lucifuge (Sister-in-Law).

Millicas Gremory (Nephew).

Rias Gremory (Younger Sister).

Sairaorg Bael (Cousin).

Magdaran Bael (Cousin).

Lord Bael (Uncle).

Misla Bael (Aunt).

**Love Interest:** Gray

**Status:** Alive


End file.
